Mega-Sized Love
by pokecutie
Summary: A young retired pokemon trainer has six pokemon staying with him and enjoys his days with them. When he orders something in the mail for the pokemon, they have been given a huge power boost. That's not the only thing that has been boosted and his pokemon want to make him theirs.
1. Mega Origins

The Pokémon and locations mentioned in this story belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, etc. The OC belongs to me. If you are under 18 years old, then don't read.

Words in italics is either stressing a word or it's a character's thoughts, depending on the situation. Be sure to pay attention when you read.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Mega Origins

"Amber! Amber, where are you?"

The shouts were coming from Arthur, an 18 year old young man. He had smooth, light brown hair somewhat draping over his olive green eyes. His build was kind of thin, scrawny even. But even if he wasn't the most muscular man on the planet, he still packed some muscle. Arthur's complexion may have been pale, but not enough to be confused for a girl or a ghost. His height isn't that bad either, being almost six feet tall. Right now, he has on his face a worried expression because he couldn't find Amber.

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Then he heard giggling behind his head. He could recognize that giggle anywhere, mostly because that giggle is accompanied by a southern accent.

"Amber!" He flipped himself around, the weight still on him. "I thought I lost you!"

"Please. As if you could lose little ol' me," replied Amber.

"Just stop running off and giving me a scare when I'm too busy to notice."

Amber shook her head. "It's too much fun to resist."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I gotta say, your voice with its southern accent sounds better if it actually sounds like words rather than syllables of your Pokémon name. It feels worth it to get this portable Pokémon translator from Professor Juniper."

Amber was a Pokémon. To be specific, a yellow and black electric-type Ampharos. When Arthur heard of the Unova Region, he was looking for a place to call his own. The Unova Region was a land Arthur has never heard of before so he thought it was perfect. Arthur even traveled all over it before releasing all but six of his Pokémon, plus retiring from his trainer days. Arthur was able to pick where he wanted to stay due to traveling the Unova Region and that place he picked was Nimbasa City.

When Arthur started traveling Unova to check it out and pick where to retire, the first place he went to was Nuvema Town. There, he met Professor Juniper. She just finished a prototype device, the Poketranslator. It was worn like a crown. Grey metal wrapped around the wearer's head. There were two simple buttons on the side of it. One button labeled 'ON' and the other labeled 'OFF'. Professor Juniper wanted to test the device and she saw Arthur wasn't a bad guy. So she choose to let him test it. It turned out to be a success and Professor Juniper let Arthur keep the language decoding device as a reward for trying it out. He and his Pokémon have been much happier since, having found a way to communicate.

"You gotta say, Arthur," Amber said, "even it's just parts of my Pokémon name, I sound positively divine."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do. Come on, we still haven't gotten on the Ferris wheel like you wanted today."

"Oh, yes. We _must_ go!" She told him excitedly, pulling him along the way.

They made it to the amusement park attraction and waited in line. He paid for both himself and Amber. Pokémon were let in at a discount but it was still added to the regular amount he had to pay for himself. Luckily for everyone, Arthur's business is successful enough to keep up with all the bills and other necessary things in addition to the Ferris wheel rides nearly every day of the week.

They were led to the seat and the man managing the circling attraction shut the door behind them. Then it turned. It kept going round and round. In the meantime, the two passengers enjoyed the ride. At least one of them did.

_Kaaaa, Arthur looks as handsome as ever today! He makes my heart race whenever he looks at me with his soft eyes. And that smile! The smile that can make my heart race even faster!_

Arthur has done so much when he took care of her, dating back when Amber was a little Mareep. That made her fall for him. Amber knows he also takes care of his other Pokémon like he did her but it still didn't change a thing.

She snaps back to reality; she only had a few more minutes alone with Arthur. Then she'll have to wait for a whole week for a moment like this.

Amber attempts to make conversation. "So, Arthur, did you say something earlier today about a package in the mail?"

"Um? Oh, yeah, that's right. I was drawing another one my art pieces and the guy I sold it to told me about something special for all of you. Something called Mega Stones. He said it would be worth my while if I bought it. Now that I think about it, I'll need to check if it got to the apartment after we're through with the Ferris wheel ride."

"Something special for little ol' us? This I just _have_ to see!"

Arthur smiled warmly at her; Amber blushed and turned the other way so he wouldn't see.

They talked about various things and have enjoyed the view. Then the ride was over. They got off and headed back to their home.

With a family of seven, Arthur himself included, they needed a big place to call home. Arthur was able to find an apartment that allows Pokémon.

Amber and Arthur went through the ground floor, where the front desk was. The clerk had the package Arthur was talking about. He was given it and the two headed up to their room. It was one of the 2 rooms on the top floor, floor 7. Those two living spaces are so large they take up almost the whole floor; that's why there's only two.

Arthur and Amber made it to their door. Arthur had his companion hold the package while he got out the keys and twist them around in the lock. The room had 3 bedrooms, 1½ bathrooms, and a living room connected to a dining room that led to a small kitchen. That was the nicest Arthur could afford on his business.

The two of them walked in and Arthur noticed the calendar next to the door.

_Well, I already went with Amber to the Ferris wheel on Saturday today,_ Arthur thought as he walked by. _I don't have to worry about something like this tomorrow but I will have to when Monday comes. The Ferris wheel is something Missy looks forward to because she hates Mondays. That's weird because she's a Pokémon and doesn't have to work or go to school. I go with Darla on Tuesdays, Serena on Wednesdays, and Tomoko on Thursdays. But Tomoko isn't normal like the others so she has to disguise herself so no one gangs up on us. Finally, on Fridays, I take Miley with me. Yeesh, what a schedule! Still, if it makes my girls happy, then I can deal with it._

"Oof!" Arthur exclaimed as he was once again tackled to the ground.

_Speaking of my girls…_

He looked up to see his Mawile on top of him. Her face was covered in frosting and crumbs.

"I see you dug into the cake I got for you yesterday, Missy."

"I sure did! And it was yummy!"

"Good to hear. You might want to use your hands rather than literally stuffing your face in it next time. Anyways, Missy, can you get the rest of the girls over here? There's a package for all six of you."

"Sure thing, Arty!" She dashed off to get them.

"I thought for sure," stated Amber once Missy went into one of the bedrooms, "that she would have eaten the sugary thing as soon as it gone through the door."

"Oh, don't say that, Amber. She's just a very hungry girl. Set the box down on the dining room table. I'll get the scissors."

Amber set the package down on the table. Arthur went to the dresser in the living room and took out a pair of scissors from a drawer.

Missy, in the meantime, got the rest of the girls. Amber gestured them to gather around the table as Arthur cut the tape.

"What's in the box, Arthur?" asked Miley, Arthur's tall, red-feathered Blaziken.

"Missy told us whatever is in it is for us girls," said Serena, his black, blue, and yellow furred Lucario. She had spikes on her chest and the back of her paws.

"Well, we're not going to find out unless we open it," pointed out Tomoko, his legendary Pokémon Mewtwo.

"She's right, girls," Arthur chimed in, "we have to open it to know." He just about finished cutting off all the tape. "Darla, don't you want to see, too? There's something in here for _all_ you girls."

Darla, his white, furry Absol, came closer to the table. Arthur flipped up the flaps. Everyone commenced oohs and aahs.

In the box and surrounded by styrofoam and plastic wrappings were transparent stones with beautiful colors streaking through them. There was one for each of the girls. There was also a booklet beside them telling them which stone is meant for whom.

"Cool! It's so pretty!" Missy exclaimed, picking one of them up.

"Hold on a minute, Missy! I still have to read the booklet to find out which one's yours," said Arthur. He took it away from Missy and put it back in the box.

Missy pouted and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to take a look."

"Then just simply look at it rather than grabbing it," spoke Darla.

"Oh, look. She speaks," Missy countered.

"Girrrrrrls…"

"Sorry," the two said.

He looked through the booklet and gave the right stone to the right girl.

"All right, girls, it's says here all Mega Stones, not just the ones you have, becomes active only in battle," explained Arthur. "Let's go to Lostlorn Forest and have practice battles there."

Arthur locked the door when the last one walked out the door. They walked all the way to the very back of the forest, with wide open space large enough for battles.

"Ok, girls, you need to keep your grip on your stones during the battle. Then we'll be able to see what they can do. I even thought of the battle pairings before they even arrived. It will be Miley vs. Amber, Serena vs. Tomoko, and Missy vs. Darla."

"Sounds good, Arthur," Miley said.

"Thanks. So which battle pairing wants to go first?"

"We will." Everyone turned to Serena. "Right, Tomoko?" Tomoko nodded.

"No fair! I wanted to go first!" whined Missy.

"Well, that depends if Darla wants a go," Arthur told her. He turned to Darla. "You want to have a battle right now?"

She shook her head no. "I can wait."

"What!?"

"Missy, you heard her," Arthur said. "If she doesn't want to fight, then she doesn't want to fight. Besides, you two are going to have a brawl some time today. Don't worry."

"But-"

"Missy, do I have to butt in?" Miley asked.

Missy crossed her arms and pouted. "No, you don't," she mumbled.

"All right, then," Arthur announced. "Then it's Serena vs. Tomoko. Tomoko, Serena, get into positions. Everyone else, stand back and give them some room."

Everyone did just that. The two brawling gals got ready, positioning themselves suited for fighting. Arthur stepped back a bit, but not as much as everyone else.

"I'll be the ref," notified Arthur. "Get ready. Noooooooooooooow… Fight!"

"SHADOW BALL!"

"AURA SPHERE!"

Tomoko fired a dark and crackling orb. Serena fired a bright and blue one. The two orbs collided with one another.

"STONE EDGE!"

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

Serena was using Close Combat to reflect all the little stones from Stone Edge. While she was doing so, Serena was getting closer to Tomoko slowly and steadily. Tomoko has noticed this; she was even counting on it.

"FOCUS BLAST!"

"PROTECT!" She managed to shield herself from that one, but not the one after that. She was sent back with the force of the fighting-type attack. It did a lot of damage to her. Tomoko fired another Focus Blast at her and have made the mark.

Tomoko was preparing to fire Stone Edge this time. While she was doing so, Serena was struggling to get up. She looked at Arthur. Although he's happy Tomoko's doing well, he doesn't like how Serena's doing.

"For Master Arthur… I. Will. Not. Lose!" Her Mega Stone in her paw started to glow. It made _her_ glow, too. When she came into view once more, everyone gasped. Serena looked different.

Serena has gotten a little taller. Her 'dreadlocks' got even longer and was tipped in red. There are black markings all over her arms and legs. Serena gained extra spikes on her paws and torso; there's even spikes on her feet. Her paws and feet have also become red. Finally, Serena's blue tail is gone. It seemed to have become a big, yellow, furry tail.

Serena took a look at herself. "It seems we found out what the Mega Stones can do."

"Serena…" Arthur started, "you look like you evolved. Maybe you, I don't know, mega evolved?"

Serena smiled. "Sure, Master Arthur. Let's call it that. AURA SPHERE!"

"SHADOW BALL!" Tomoko tried that as an attempt to save herself from the attack. However, it was no use. To everyone's surprise, the Aura Sphere broke through the Shadow Ball and headed straight for Tomoko. It hurt more than Tomoko initially thought.

"Wow!" Arthur was impressed. "The Mega Stones even increased Serena's strength tremendously!"

Serena smiled. Tomoko silently scowled.

"That's not the only thing of me that's increased, Master Arthur."

Serena ran straight to Tomoko. When she did, there was a smug look on her face. Tomoko had a bad feeling.

"CLOSE COMBAT!"

And she was right. The Close Combat attack was even stronger than before. Tomoko tried her hardest to get up when the onslaught of punches and kicks were over.

She didn't like it. Arthur giving praise to Serena and not her, Serena being the apple of Arthur's eyes, none of it. Not one bit. Tomoko and her stone began to glow.

Everyone was anxious to see how she would look. Serena, of course, let her mega evolve as courtesy/common sense of battling, plus curiosity like anyone else there.

Everyone there noticed she was getting _smaller_ as she mega evolved. They weren't expecting that since Pokémon usually get bigger when they evolve, mega or regular. Tomoko became thinner and curvier. It looked like her tail became a ponytail thing attached to her head, topped with a swirly thing. Her eyes seemed to be a different color but they're still just as piercing.

"STONE EDGE!" That move hurt Serena more than _she_ initially thought. She was pushed back because of the sudden force, but still managed to stay on her feet.

"Stop!" Missy shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her. "I don't want to wait anymore! I want to mega evolve, too! Come on, Darla, you just _have_ to want to fight now!"

She nodded.

"Yippee! Move aside! Coming through! We're gonna fight now!"

"We're still having a battle, Missy," Tomoko started.

"It's ok, Tomoko," Arthur said. "We have seen both of your mega evolved forms. You both look and have done amazing out there. Now let's see how the rest of the girls look in their new forms."

Serena and Tomoko blushed as they joined Miley and Amber. As they did, however, they transformed back to their previous forms.

"It's true what it says in the booklet. It only lasts for a battle," Arthur reminded them. "That'll be something to look forward to when we have fight against other trainers."

"Sweet! I bet I'm gonna look all badass when I fight! People and Pokémon we go up against will take one look at me and go 'ah, we better not mess with her! We better quit while we still can!' The rest of you will look cool, I guess."

"Well, you can't find out if you don't stop talking and don't start battling!" Miley voiced in while she could.

"Get ready!" Arthur shouted before more unnecessary fighting continues. "Noooooooooooooow… Fight!"

Missy rushed directly to Darla. When she got close enough, she swung her head around and filled the teeth in her other mouth with venom. "POISON FANG!"

Darla shook her head; it was typical for Missy to use what she thought was her most intimidating feature as her first move. In the nick of time, Darla dodged the attack.

"Future Sight!" Her eyes were a bright blue for a moment. Now it was only a matter of time before the attack strikes.

"IRON HEAD!" Missy charged with a head-turned-iron. Darla just avoided that attack again. She was always one of the fastest in their little group.

"ICE BEAM!" Missy fired a beam of cold and ice but it was another move Darla evaded. It was at that moment the Future Sight attack finally arrived. Darla got out of the way so it could hit Missy. Hit Missy it did. She didn't have time to recover before another attack, either.

"Night Slash!" Darla lashed her with a paw shining in purple.

Missy has taken quite some damage. She took a look at Darla, the one who didn't even have a scratch on her.

Darla then did something unusual for her. She chuckled. Then she taunted.

"Have you had enough, Badass?"

That _burned_ Missy.

"Not by a long shot!" She yelled as she began to glow like her Mega Stone. Everybody was impressed with her new mega evolved form.

Missy's legs and part of her arms turned pink. The hair-like things hanging from the sides of her head got longer and Missy even got a little taller like Serena has. The most notable change was her other mouth. Or mouths. There were not one, but two huge mouths hanging from the back of Missy's head.

"You look awesome, Missy! The both of you keep fighting!"

"With pleasure!" Missy said. "ICE BEAM!"

At last, Missy landed the attack. It did a lot of damage and even froze one of Darla's front paws.

"IRON HEAD!" Missy charged again with a literal iron-hard cranium. She managed to strike successfully once more. Missy decided to use the same move again.

Darla gritted her teeth. She didn't want to lose, either. So she radiated alongside her Mega Stone. Everyone, once again, were excited to see what Darla would look. Missy forgot what she was doing and watched, too.

Darla radiated no more. She has gotten a bigger and curvier horn; her tail looked more jagged than before. Darla's fur has grown longer, even going as far as covering one of her eyes. The fur near her paws were tufted, but then there was the fur on her neck. It was so tufted that it looked like Darla had wings!

"Night Slash!" The move was, predictably, more powerful.

"POISON FANG!"

"Double Team!" Darla made more of herself and surround Missy with them.

Missy hit one of the Darlas that was there but it wasn't the real one. She looked around, trying to make out the real Darla from the fakes surrounding her.

"Slash!" The real Darla lunged forward and struck Missy with that move. Even Slash was stronger than ever.

"Stop!" They turned to Arthur, the one who yelled 'Stop!'

"What's the big idea, Arty? I was gonna win it!" Missy and Darla turned back to the way they were.

"Oh, yes, Missy, you had poor Darla on the ropes," Amber retorted.

"What was that, you walking lighthouse?!"

"Missy, Amber, stop it!" Arthur told them. He turned to Missy. "I just thought to let Darla try out her new form a little before stopping. It wouldn't be fair if I stopped the fight right after Darla transformed. Besides, Serena and Tomoko didn't finish _their_ battle, either." Missy again pouted and crossed her arms. Arthur turned to Amber. "Amber, there wasn't any need for sarcasm. Missy didn't deserve it. Come on, it's your and Miley's turn to have a brawl."

"I hope Amber brawls at the end cause Miley kicked the crap out of her."

"Missy! You're going to get in trouble if you keep that up!" Arthur warned her.

"Fine, I'll be good. That is, if I'm not tempted."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He turned around and saw the two girls yet to fight already in position.

"Get ready! Noooooooooooooow… Fight!"

"Rain Dance!" A blue, uneven orb flew to the sky. Clouds began to gather and water started to pour down on Arthur and the rest of the girls.

Miley had a countermeasure. "SUNNY DAY!" She flung a bright, round orb to the sky. It cleared away the clouds and made the sun shine intensely.

Before Amber could do anything, Miley used another move.

"BLAST BURN!" A massive stream of fire blasted from Miley's mouth. Combined with Sunny Day, the move was even more powerful.

Amber got hit with the attack. Miley leapt high in the sky, readying her next attack.

"BLAZE KICK!" Her leg was covered in flames.

Amber thought fast. "Flash!"

It blinded Miley's vision, disrupted her Blaze Kick, and made her fall face-first into the ground.

Amber called out her next move while her opponent was still down.

"Rain Dance!" The rain has started once more. "Thunder!"

Without Rain Dance, Thunder had a very high chance of missing. With it, however, it would make its mark with much better accuracy. Miley got hit with the incredibly strong Electric-type move.

Amber was getting ready to use that move again but Miley got out of the way in time.

"BLAZE KICK!" Even if the move was weaker due to the rain, she still had to attack. Amber looked like she would have had enough if she was hit by one more attack anyways. Miley prepares exactly just that.

"Soooo-laarrrr…" she began, preparing the grass-type move.

The mega evolution pattern continued with Amber radiating with intense brightness alongside her stone.

"Amazing, Amber," Arthur said from the sidelines. "You look majestic."

Long, white 'hair' flowed from Amber's head. Her tail looked similar except it wasn't flowing down and there were red orbs were scattered about in it. Her ears looked like they were twisted round and round.

She blushed and giggled. "Why, thank you, Arthur! Now how about we see my newfound power? Signal Beam!" She fired a multi-colored beam from the red orb on her head. It was as strong as it looked. Amber fired another one; now _Miley_ looked like she would have had enough if she was struck with one more hit.

"One more ought to do it," Amber said, "unless, of course, a miracle happens for you!"

That miracle was Miley and her Mega Stone glowing. Amber decided to switch from Signal Beam to Rain Dance. The downpour has stopped a little while ago and Amber didn't want to risk missing when she uses Thunder.

Even when the water droplets fell from the sky, Miley continued mega evolving.

"Woah! Miley, you look awesome!" Arthur told her from the sidelines.

Miley was red and black rather than red and yellow. Miley's long feathers from her head were pointed up and parted in two diagonal directions. They seemed more tapered at the points. Lastly, there were two long, thin streams of fire from both of her wrists.

Amber aimed Thunder right at her. Miley dodged it with ease, a smile on her face.

"SUNNY DAY!" The sunshine have cast the rain aside once again. Miley kept going before Amber could use another move. "BLAZE KICK!"

Amber fell to the ground; she had those black swirls in her eyes.

"Stop! Miley's the winner!" Arthur proclaimed. Everyone cheered for Miley and comforted Amber. Amber was a little miffed that she lost so Arthur came up to her.

"It's ok, Amber. You win some and you lose some. It just so happened Miley ended the battle before I could yell 'stop'."

She sighed. "It's all right, Arthur. I'll be able to look at this like it's nothing sooner or later."

"It _is_ cool, though," Arthur said. "We'll give all trainers and their Pokémon a real shock when those Mega Stones get in action!"

At that, they all cheered, even Amber.

About two months have passed. They have been winning much more battles thanks to their Mega Stones. Arthur even had custom-made necklace chains and attachment things for pendants ordered so his Pokémon wouldn't have to hold them for every single battle.

Additionally, the mating season for one of the girls has rolled around. That girl would be Amber. She's not embarrassed about it or tries to hide the heat but she doesn't approach any males. Amber wards off any male who have made advances to her as well.

One night, Amber made sure everyone were either out of the house or too preoccupied with something to go to her room for any reason. For extra security measures, she locked the door since it locks from the inside of the room.

Amber shares the room with Miley and Missy, proven by the three beds. She walked over to her bed. That would be the one next to the full-length mirror. Miley's bed has a heat lamp next to it in case she wants her nights to be a little warmer. Missy's bed is the one covered in garbage and other kinds of junk. That's why she sleeps on the side of the room farthest away from the door. Otherwise, Amber and Miley would have trouble getting in and out of their own room.

Taking something long and smooth out of the drawer of her little dresser in front of her bed, Amber sighed a sigh of longing.

_Oh, Arthur, if only you knew how much I love you… Actually, we all love you, for one reason or another. You might not love me, perhaps particularly because I tricked you one time to buy me a vibrator. Details of which I won't think about and details of which you still don't know. You still don't even know I have this buried under the harmless-looking contents of my dresser._

Amber sat down on her bed, vibrator in flipper-like hand. She closed her eyes as she slowly grazed the adult toy over her folds, making herself more excited at the mere touch of it. As she started to do it faster, she'd graze the vibrator over her clit and feel a quick wave of pleasure. Amber was so wet. Wet enough for the juices to leak down to her anal pucker, which was where she was planning to put it.

Amber felt something washing over her body but she dismissed it as the sensations she's feeling at the moment.

Having had enough of the foreplay, Amber spread her precum all over her back hole. She pushed it in there once she was sure it was lubricated enough.

Amber have let out a soft moan. They continued as she pushed the vibrator as far as she could push it in, having to hunch over. Just barely being able to push the button on the bottom, Amber pressed it. Then it began to move back and forth as if a real male was fucking her. As fast as she could, Amber got on all fours and dived her face right in her pillow. There was no guarantee she would be able to completely keep her moans and other sounds of pleasure silent.

Her toy kept going back and forth at a speed she likes very much. Amber kept a good grip in her anus on the vibrator, determined not to ruin the sexual fantasy she's having right now. She had her eyes closed the entire time, moaning Arthur's name into her pillow.

"Arthuuuur… Arthuuuur…"

She lifted herself up slightly to play with her two perky nipples. Amber doesn't have any finger digits so all she could do was brush against them. She played with one nipple and then another, taking turns with each one.

This continued on for a while until Amber ultimately reached her climax. Using her free flipper-like hand, Amber pressed the pillow even more in her face. She let out her a loud groan of satisfaction that would have been much louder if not for the pillow.

Now content, Amber pushed out the toy from her butthole. She was going to lie down for a few minutes until she heard something outside the door.

"Hey, Serena, have you seen Amber? I wanted to ask her a question."

Amber recognized that voice; it belonged to Arthur, the same man she fantasized to!

While it sounded like he was talking to Serena for a few moments, Amber quickly wrapped the vibrator in a bright red, small towel in another drawer of her dresser. Amber would need to clean and dry her toy after she's done playing with it. Because of that, Amber got herself the cloth to hide it when she goes to the bathroom. Amber has three more small towels, one pastel blue, one vivid green, and one pure white. Amber told anyone who have asked, since she doesn't always bring out those pieces of cloth, that she uses them for a special kind of freshening up that requires those towels specifically.

Amber held the wrapped-up vibrator in one arm and wrapped it around the other three towels. She held it in her arms as she got off the bed. Amber was getting ready to leave the room when she noticed something in her mirror. She turned to take a good look and gasped.

Amber was in her mega evolved form!

She thought about what could have happened to have made _that_ happen.

_I think it was when I felt something wash over my body. Now that I think about it, I have on my necklace with my Mega Stone attached to it and it felt like the many times I mega evolved. I must've thought of it as nothing because I was feeling so excited._

Amber felt something going over her body again. When the feeling was over, Amber saw she was back in her previous form.

Her mouth was open wide in amazement. It wasn't until a knock on the door that Amber snapped out of it.

"Amber? Are you in there? I have something to ask of you."

Amber felt grateful Arthur always respected their privacy and knocked.

"Yes, I am! Hold on a moment! I'm coming out!"

Still holding the towels and the concealed toy in her arms, she managed to silently unlock the door and then open it.

Arthur flashed a huge smile at her. "Hey, Amber. I know tomorrow's Saturday and you want to go to the Ferris wheel with me. The thing is, I got a request from someone to draw the scenery of Lostlorn Forest. Do you mind if we go there first?"

"Oh, yes, Arthur. I don't mind a bit," she answered, with a smile slightly bigger than Arthur's on her face.

"Great! I'd promise to hurry up but you can't rush art. Thanks for understanding."

"It's no problem, no problem at all. Now, if you kindly excuse me, I must be heading on over to the restroom."

Amber walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She unwrapped the vibrator from the red towel, dampened the blue towel to clean it, and dried it with the green towel. She was saving the white towel for carrying the toy back to her room in the dresser. While Amber was doing all of that, she thinking of her newfound opportunity.

All of Arthur's Pokémon felt more self-confidence in their mega evolved forms, but were saddened by the fact it only lasts for when they're fighting. If they had a way to stay in those forms, then they would have tried making a move. Now Amber has found a way.

_Arthur said it becomes active and stays that way only in battle. Sex must technically count as a battle because of all of the activity. One thing is for sure. I must make Arthur mine before any of the other girls do. And tomorrow is Saturday…_


	2. Gem from the Countryside

Chapter 2 – Gem from the Countryside

It has become Saturday. The day where one girl will attempt to begin what could possibly be a beautiful relationship. That girl was waiting at the front door, tapping her foot rather impatiently. The man Amber is going to do it with is still gathering and packing his art supplies.

"Arthur, we were supposed to leave an hour ago! I am _not_ planning on spending our precious Saturday with you still putting your things together!"

"Sorry, Amber! This is taking a lot longer than I thought. I'm almost done this time, honest!"

"I certainly hope so," Amber mumbled.

After a few more minutes, just like Arthur said, everything was all packed and the two were ready to go.

"Girls, we're going out! We'll be back at sundown!"

"All right!" They all shouted back.

They rushed to Lostlorn Forest, Amber especially. Arthur dropped his things and had to pick them up more than twice.

Eventually, they made it there. Arthur was busy trying to find a spot to start drawing. Amber was busy trying to find a spot to do something else.

_Oh dear, oh my. Oh dear, oh my. Oh dear, oh my! I fantasied it so many times but now that I'm going to do the real thing…_

While she was panicking, Arthur managed to find a spot. He had a nice view of the waterfall from it. Arthur set his art supplies according to how often they'll be used. He then sat down, picked up his sketchpad and pencils, and started creating art.

Amber decided to sit next to Arthur. Arthur wouldn't mind if any of the girls sat down next to him while he made art pieces to sell only if they didn't prevent him from getting what he needs for the picture or if they didn't take him away from his work until he was done. Amber thought that if she let Arthur make a picture or two, then not only will she have more time to think of how to approach the topic she wants to approach but it will also put Arthur in a more willing mood.

Arthur spent almost two hours on that waterfall. It's now been one and a half hour on a couple of trees he's changed sitting position to. Amber spent the time handing him things he needed and resting her head on his shoulder. Amber has managed to think of something over the time Arthur has spent drawing the pictures. It also looked like Arthur is almost done with picture he's working on, too.

Amber waited to make her move. She only had to do so for about 15 more minutes, Arthur already finishing the picture by then. He was getting ready to move so he could get a better look at a tree stump but Amber spoke up.

"That's a mighty fine drawing, Arthur."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I hope the customer likes it. They even told me it was going to be framed."

"Do you know what I would like? A game."

"A game? Didn't you want to go to the Ferris wheel?"

"We can still go after we play this game. It'll be quick."

"Well, what game do you have in mind anyways?"

That was when Amber got up, grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, and practically hoisted him up like a child from the spot he was sitting at. Then she gently tossed him to a spot away from his art supplies.

From where they were, any person, if any, who would pass by wouldn't see Amber and Arthur partaking in a particular activity. Any sound that the two of them would make will be drowned over the waterfall, too.

Arthur had a bewildered look on his face. "Amber? What are you doing? What's this game you wanted to play?"

"It's called Making Love."

Arthur would've asked what she meant by that but his lips were sealed. By Amber's lips. They kept touching and sliding over one another. Amber's even trying to get into his mouth by making her tongue poke through the lips and past the teeth. One of her flipper-like hands is stroking Arthur's hair and the other has a soft grip on his hand.

Arthur is definitely surprised. So surprised, in fact, he unintentionally opened his mouth to express it. That gave Amber the opportunity she needed to _kiss him,_ kiss him. She began to put more of her weight on him as the kiss progressed. Amber also started to grind herself against Arthur.

Arthur almost lost himself with his head up in the clouds until he came back down to earth. He pushed Amber up, ending the kiss.

"Amber-!" He stopped. The sight in front of him was breathtaking. "You're… in your mega evolved form?"

She smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am. There are apparently other ways to become this appearance."

"Wait, what you did…"

"I was kissing you. I love you."

Arthur became redder than a tomato berry. "A-amber, I-I don't-"

"Speak anymore. Or, rather, _try_ to speak. I know you must be thinking to refuse all of this. You might even have mixed feelings about this because I'm one of the pokemon you picked to stay with you when you retired. Believe me, Arthur, I wouldn't do this kind of thing as a joke. This isn't something so sudden and you aren't a substitute, either. I would have done it with the first male who ever came up to me. I honestly, truly love you. I know you won't release me to the wild for this. It may sound like taking advantage of you but I want you. I want you so bad."

Arthur was speechless. Finally, he found something.

"You were approached by other guys before?"

Amber nodded.

"But out of all of them, you pick me?"

She nodded again.

"And what would happen should I refuse?"

"Well," Amber started, obviously not nodding this time, "even if you were to avoid this kind of thing this time, I will just have to try again next time. Who knows? I might even try sucking you off in the Ferris wheel."

That made Arthur's blood turn cold.

A small part of him hoped she wasn't serious. A large part of him knew for sure that she was. Amber has always been straightforward and not embarrassed easily. Even now she is confessing honestly and without deceit while not looking even a bit flustered. The only times Arthur remembers Amber felt embarrassed _at all_ was when she was a Mareep, trying hard to get used to city life. Arthur has shown her the sights, taught her social cues and gestures common in the city. He even tried answering every question Amber could've possibly had long before the Poketranslator came into the picture. All of that guidance and everything they've been through together. There was the other members of the team but Arthur was with Amber every step of the way.

Arthur have thought about all of that and realized where all of Amber's affections have come from. He wasn't sure if Amber just felt like repaying the favor, although he knew she had to have that kind of emotion to some extent to even think about doing this.

Besides, Amber has made it clear she will seek more chances after this one should this one fail. She might do it anyways even if this time succeeds. Another thing Arthur knew, though, was that if it succeeds, then Amber will pick her chances at better times. If Amber was going to do that regardless of the outcome this time, than it might as well be more discrete.

_Long story short,_ Arthur thought, _I don't a choice or chance in the matter. Well, at least it's Amber. She's super lucky because of that fact._

He sighed.

"Fine, Amber. I'll, at the very least, try this kind of thing out. I'm not promising any relationship or something like that if that was what you were hoping for."

She giggled. "Oh, Arthur. It doesn't matter to me if you promise or not. I'm prepared, mentally and physically, to make that happen myself. Not to worry, though. _I_ promise you will love it in the end."

Arthur felt grief and worry mixed together. He even backed away slightly, despite sitting on his rear. Amber grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him down. The kiss resumed with the same level of intensity and passion.

Arthur even opened his mouth on purpose. Amber was quick in trying to dominate his mouth. He tried tongue-lashing back, but was unable to keep up with her. It wasn't until the shirt was pulled over his eyes that he noticed he's now half-naked.

"Wait! Amber, why did you take off my shirt?"

"Because we're having sex, silly. All these clothes get in the way."

"We're outdoors! It's maybe natural for pokemon but it's different for humans."

"Should you really say that with a half erection?" she asked with a pure sugary tone.

Arthur looked down; there was indeed something trying to poke out from under his pants. He blushed, especially when Amber pulled down his pants along with his underwear.

"Uh, Amber, couldn't my pants and underwear be just halfway down?"

Amber saw Arthur was clearly worried. "Ok, fine, but your shirt stays off until we're done."

She continued to pull them down, only halfway like she said. Two and a half inches of cock stood in front of her face. Amber turned so she was on Arthur's side and her thigh inches away from his face. Then Amber engulfed his cock in her mouth.

Arthur gasped, shuddered, and squirmed as Amber does work on his member. She was bopping her head up and down, tightening her mouth on the twitching stick. Amber reached over and massaged his balls while she was at it.

Arthur wasn't used to this treatment. He spent so much time traveling on his journey and taking care of his pokemon that he often neglected girls in terms of relationships.

After only a minute or two of Amber sucking him, he came. Amber has always wanted a taste of this sort of thing, but only from Arthur. She flinched a little, not being used to the taste. Amber still swallowed in one big gulp.

It drained a bit from Arthur so he lied down on the grass for a while. Arthur was busy catching his breath so he didn't notice once again what Amber was doing. He noticed when he felt something dripping on his face.

_A-amber put her vagina right over my mouth!_

"I don't think it's fair you get all the fun. I want some, too!"

Arthur's hesitation and doubt were beginning to fade away. Fading away even more thanks to Amber's smell during her heat. So he took a daring step forward and gave Amber's lower lips a lick. Amber, holding herself up by her flipper-like hands, shivered and sighed happily. Arthur thought it tasted better than he originally thought. He licked it some more. The more Arthur licked, the more juices were made. Amber was beginning to breathe faster. There was so much that Arthur couldn't get it all and some of it were dripping down his cheeks.

Amber flinched; Arthur got her clit. He noticed this so he teased it more with his tongue. Amber started to squeal with pleasure. Another minute or two later, her squeals turned into a scream. As Amber came, she created even more fluids down there. Arthur had to hold his breath for a while so he wouldn't choke on it.

Amber lifted herself up from Arthur and then dumped herself down in another spot next to Arthur. She held onto his arm while she took a breather.

"Amber, what are we going to do next?"

"Arthur, you silly, silly boy. You're going to fuck me next. I just needed to breathe for a little bit."

"Wha-"

"Oh, come now. I thought you knew I wanted to have full-blown sex. That wouldn't be complete without fucking."

She got up and engulfed Arthur's cock in her mouth again. Arthur felt jolts as she swirled her tongue in there. Amber done that for a while and have switched to bopping her head up and down next. Arthur didn't think he would feel aroused again but he did. He was getting close to coming until he noticed Amber stopped sucking.

When Arthur looked around for her, he saw Amber on all fours, tail lifted up high and showing off her glistening treasure.

"If you want to come, then you know what to do. You could walk away now but it would frustrating to leave a hard-on unattended, won't it?"

_Man, Amber doesn't play fair,_ Arthur thought as he scooted himself over to Amber.

He aligned his rod to her pussy. Once he got it, Arthur began to push it in. Despite having came once, the journey down Amber's tunnel was a tough one. It clamped on Arthur's rod so hard it was almost painful.

_Ow! Does every vagina hurt this much when someone sticks it in or am I going inside a virgin?_

His mental question was answered when he felt something blocking him. Arthur became the most surprised by this part than everything else that's happened so he let out a question.

"Amber, you're still a virgin?"

"Oh, uh, well, yes, I am. As silly as this may sound, but I wanted to save my virginity for you. Besides, you may have seen some males come up to me before, but they were nothing but simple-minded simpletons. I swear, their brains seemed to be a useless muscle they shouldn't even have."

"The last time I heard of something like this, Amber, it will hurt if I choose to continue moving forward."

"I know, Arthur, but I'm prepared for the pain. Just hurry instead of delaying this longer than necessary."

Arthur still wasn't sure about that, but decided to proceed. He knows Amber's a strong girl, inside and out. In addition, it was something she wanted. Arthur was sure of that. So he put all doubt and hesitation aside and took a dive in Amber's depths.

It hurt Amber so much. She gritted her teeth; she tore off a couple patches of grass. Amber closed her eyes tight and let the tears of pain streak her cheeks. Arthur didn't dare move until he was given the ok. At least, not his lower half. He leaned forward, balancing himself on one hand. Arthur used his other one to wipe off Amber's tears on one side of her face. He switched hands to get the other side.

Arthur had his face in Amber's 'hair' and liked how soft it felt. The only reason he heard Amber's voice was because he was so close to it.

"I didn't think you would do that."

"Well, you don't play fair and you aren't afraid of doing it wherever you want. You are, though, one of my girls. Now that we gone this far, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Then why don't you start fucking me? I'm fine now."

"If that's what my girl wants."

It's Amber's turn to blush; the type of red on her face was as red as the orbs on her head and in her tail. That kind of excitement Arthur unknowingly gave her came into effect.

"Ah! Ah! Oooh…" she exclaimed the whole time she was being slid into and out of. Arthur first pumped in and out nice and slow. He noticed she was reacting so much from just this kind of thing being slow. So Arthur wanted to make her practically scream to the heavens. He started to fuck Amber faster and with more force, face still in her shining white hair.

Amber really _did_ practically scream to the heavens. It wasn't that much longer until she came.

Her walls were clenching on Arthur's stick with such force and Arthur, being a beginner at sex, didn't last long after that, either. He sprang up from the white locks at the sudden sensation washing over his body. He came inside her.

Arthur didn't realize it until he saw the cum leaking out of Amber. When Arthur came to terms as to what he's done, he freaked out, flailing his arms about.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I would've pulled out for sure! I would've! Augh, I'm so-"

"ARTHUR!" Amber said with such unusual volume for her. She already transformed back to her previous form but it was still intimidating. It made Arthur flinch. Amber then spoke more calmly. "Arthur, you just _have_ to stop talking so much during sex. It would be more okay if it was pillow talk but even then I want more action and less talking."

"But-"

"Look at me. I'm fine. I'm a pokemon, to begin with. A pokemon experienced in battles to boot. I can take some little pain. Also, I don't think a pokemon and a human can have babies together so we're safe from that."

Arthur calmed down considerably. "Well, ok since you put like that. But I have a question."

Amber sighed. "Ok, let's hear it."

"Well, I know you have been a virgin until just now. It was no surprise to me you came fast. I was wondering this, though. Wasn't it too fast, even for a first timer?"

Amber had that blush from before again. She began to flail her arms about.

"It-it-it didn't mean anything! If I want to come, then I'll come!"

Arthur stared at her in bewilderment.

"Are you… embarrassed?"

"NO! I'm not!"

This was unexpected for Arthur; he never thought there'd be a day Amber, out of everyone, would be this flustered about anything. He let out a chuckle.

"Wha-what's so amusing?"

"Nothing, Amber. Really. I was just thinking of how cute you look right now."

Amber pouted like how Missy typically does. She tried crossing her arms, too, but they were kind of short.

"Hey, Amber, there's the Ferris wheel we have yet to ride today. The drawings I was requested to make was only yesterday so I still have time before they're due. You wanna go now?" Arthur was pulling his pants and underwear back up.

Amber went from blushing to happy, complete with sparkling eyes. "YES! I would love to!"

She got up as Arthur was putting his shirt back on. Amber cleaned up a bit at the river next to the waterfall before heading out. Arthur felt lucky when he didn't see anyone around in Lostlorn Forest.

The two of them gathered his art supplies and went straight to the Ferris wheel. Arthur was allowed to take his stuff with him just as long as he remembers to take everything with him and not forget anything.

It was pure bliss. Amber wrapped one of Arthur's arms, feeling happier than ever. During most of the ride, they didn't say anything. They just simply wanted to enjoy their company even further and they did exactly just that.

With no conversation going on during the ride, Arthur's thoughts were drifting off.

_I didn't want anything to do with this but then Amber just had to blush the way she did. That was so adorable! Maybe I can make her like that even more. I wouldn't have done everything that I did if it wasn't Amber, anyways. She's just lucky she's one of my girls._

The last thought made him think a little.

_One of my girls…_

Then Arthur became wide-eyed as he thought of something rather important popped up in his mind.

_One of my girls! What about the rest!? What am I going to do!? Is it ok to have this kind of relationship with only Amber? Should I tell the rest of my girls about this? If I do, then what are they going to think about this? Will they be mad? Critical? Will they look down on me? Shun Amber? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Arthur spent the rest of the ride panicking in his mind like that. Soon, the ride was over and the two of them got off.

They were heading back home as of this moment, Arthur still troubled about the newfound conflict along the way.


	3. Wild is the New Serene

I realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. The full length was supposed to five. 2 and a half was half of it. I forgot to put that detail in the previous entry. Sorry, readers!

Moving on, bold font stresses words even more than italics. Bold and italics combined stresses the word as much as I possibly can. If it's in bold print, even with italics, then it's not the character's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Wild is the New Serene

"Ah, man, what do I do?" Arthur said to himself as he lies down on his bed. Arthur has been very troubled for the past four days. And the cause was Amber.

His Ampharos made her move Saturday and she's gotten bolder than usual ever since. Amber would send him seductive winks his way and give him pecks on his cheek or even his lips when the other girls weren't looking. Her boldest move was last night when she snuck into his room and tried doing who-knows-what with him. It took all of Arthur's willpower to not freak out. Otherwise, he would have to give an explanation to everyone else as to why Amber was in his room. It took him even more effort to get Amber to go back to her room.

He's still working out in his brain how to tell them about what he did with Amber. Arthur decided around the beginning to tell them but he's not sure how to. As far as he knows, Missy doesn't seem to know anything. He has a feeling Darla already has suspicions from yesterday when they rode the Ferris wheel together. She's always been one of the more observant ones. Serena is equally observant. What's more is, today, Arthur promised to ride the circling attraction with Serena. It's Wednesday.

In the meantime, while Arthur was feeling conflicted, Serena was thinking something over in her own room.

Serena was thinking about Arthur's change in behavior. He has been jumpy, lately, and not as cheerful. It's kind of slight but Serena was able to detect it. She mostly noticed it because of a change in his aura. It doesn't quite look the same. The most important change about Arthur's behavior is the fact that he only gets like that whenever Amber's nearby.

Serena came across the only conclusion she could. Amber and Arthur had sex. It makes sense to her, also noticing the change in Amber's aura. It has become better while Arthur's has become worse. Serena believes Amber was the one who initiated the sexual acts; she's the most straightforward and direct of all the girls. Arthur would never pick a favorite out of the six of them on his own, either.

She realizes she has to do something about it before Amber dominates him completely. Serena isn't sure it'll make Arthur turn his attention back to the rest of the girls. However, she _is_ sure it'll turn the tables on Amber's plans.

_And my plan will commence after the ride at the Ferris wheel, _she thought as she left the room.

_Arthur? Are you in your room?_ Serena called out to Arthur using her telepathy. She was in front of his bedroom door.

"Huh? Serena? Hold on, I'm coming."

He grabbed a satchel bag nearby and walked over to the door. He opened it, seeing Serena there.

_Hello, Master Arthur._

"Hi, Serena. But you can speak normally now. I got on the Poketranslator. See?"

Serena did see. And she doesn't like it. Personally, Serena liked it better before the device came along. Sure, she was relied on heavily to translate the girls for Arthur and him for them. What Serena liked was the fact she was only one who could talk freely to Arthur, even though her mouth wasn't moving. Tomoko, being a psychic type, was able to do the same thing as her but Serena still felt special. Now with that thing on Arthur's head, everyone could talk to him.

"Yes, Master Arthur. I see. Let's go. The Ferris wheel can stay open for only so long."

"Sure thing, Serena. But you can stop adding 'Master' in front of my name. It's been a while since we've known each other so don't you think it's time?"

_Don't say things like that Master Arthur! It will give me the wrong feeling even if I know otherwise! _She thought as she turned her head to hide her blush. Serena, of course, knew how and when to use her telepathy.

_Man, Serena doesn't have to so inflexible about something so minor._

Arthur, of course, knew how to keep his head blocked whenever Serena is nearby. He knows Serena would respect the privacy of others but he still never knew when she uses her mental communication abilities.

"Well, come on, Serena. Let's go!" he told her, grabbing her paw along the way. "Girls, we're off to the Ferris Wheel!" Serena saw Arthur heading to the door a tad faster than usual.

"All right!" they all replied. Amber, however, was near the front door. As she passed, Amber pretended to fall and press into Arthur's groin. Arthur quickly raised Amber back up and moved her to the side, next to Serena.

"Be-be sure to be careful while we're out, Amber! Hold on a minute, Serena. I just need to unlock the door!" Serena also saw Arthur fumbling his fingers over the keys.

Serena glances to her side where Amber is. She looks as confident as ever. Smug, even.

_I'll show her. Master Arthur doesn't belong to her alone._

Arthur managed to fit the key in the keyhole and open the door at last. In low enough volume for no one to hear her, Serena lets out a growl as she walked out the door.

Arthur felt worried as they made their way to the Ferris wheel, but eventually relaxed when he noticed Serena was behaving the same way she always had. Serena was admiring the scenery and breathing in the fresh air, wearing a smile and a pair of relaxed eyes during the ride.

Unknown to him, Serena becomes really happy whenever they're riding the Ferris wheel together. Just like with Amber, this is one of few times Arthur spends time with only one of the girls. And Serena is going to spend more alone time with him after the ride's over.

The two of them got off of the ride but Arthur wasn't exactly willing to go back home just yet. Predictably, he almost immediately jumps at Serena's suggestion to go to Route 4.

Serena liked to go there to have some battles with the wild Pokémon and even trainers every once in a while. After a few battles she had, Serena wanted to find someplace to rest. Since construction has been abandoned in Route 4, that means the on-site houses were just as deserted. Arthur found out that trainers go in them all the time when they need much-needed resting. So the two of them found one of those houses and walked into it.

Arthur hoped they'll make it back home ok. He doesn't have a lot of potions on hand, for a couple of reasons. One being that all his Pokémon win most of their battles now ever since receiving their mega stones. Another being that they're not traveling far from home; Route 4 is right next to Nimbasa City.

Arthur took a look around the room they were in. They seemed to be in a living room area. Everything in the room looked like they were in decent condition. Dust covered everything, but still decent considering the place was left behind.

There was a plain wooden floor. There was a couple scenery pictures on the white walls and a blue couch against the one opposite to the front door. Next to the couch on one side was an open doorway leading to a small kitchen. On the other side was a closed doorway. Arthur opened it; it led to a bedroom. The right side of the room had another door. He opened it and saw a bathroom.

"Good thing we're just going to rest because this place doesn't seem to be all that interesting. You want the bed or the couch?"

Serena just kept silent; Arthur became a little worried. He stepped closer to Serena, taking a closer look at her to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Serena? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care if it's the couch or the bed. Just as long as I'm on it with you," she said, turning her head in Arthur's direction and showing the desire in her eyes.

Arthur had a bad feeling about that.

"Uh, Serena? On second thought, maybe we better-"

"No, Master Arthur! Am I really a horrible choice?"

"Uh, well, ah, um…"

"Am I so bad of a choice when compared to Amber?" Her eyes narrowed slightly upon asking that question.

"Wait, how did you-"

"I noticed, Master Arthur. I noticed the changes in you and the changes in Amber. Those changes occur around her to boot."

Arthur became flustered and red-faced. He knows he won't be able to talk out of this one. Serena can get persistent on cases that affects her friends. Finally, Arthur responded as he was twiddling his thumbs.

"I just needed some time to sort things out. You know Amber. She might not give me that time. Then she'll make my head even more confused."

"What are you so confused about?"

"Well, Amber and I… did… things."

"Sexual things?"

"Yeah but I'm not confused on what to feel about it," he admitted.

"You mean to tell me you liked it?"

"Yes, Serena, I did. What I could possibly be confused about is how to tell you girls that we did it. I still love you all just the same, despite my love for Amber starting to waver in a different form dating back a few days ago. I just didn't want any of you to treat her differently in a bad way because of that."

Serena sighed; she knows he treats them all equally. It still doesn't stop each of them from wanting Arthur for themselves. Serena has her own reasons for taking such an extreme liking to Arthur.

She had another trainer before him. A female trainer completely incapable of taking take of herself. Serena had genuine concern for who was her trainer at the time and so she took it upon herself to take care of her. It seemed, however, Serena's ex-trainer just took Serena herself for granted. Eventually, Serena became tired of watching over her, but she couldn't leave because she felt bound to her pokeball, which her ex-trainer kept with her at all times.

Then Arthur came into Serena's life. He came to the female trainer's house for some reason. They talked and ate. Then he showed her a Mankey he caught during his active trainer days. The little temperamental Pokémon was recently caught at the time so it was yet to learn how to keep its anger under control. The female trainer carelessly angered the Mankey and sent it on a rampage. Serena was surprised to see her pokeball in Mankey's path, but decided to not grab so it could be broken. Serena's ex-trainer tried recapturing her former Pokémon when she saw the smashed ball but Serena managed to evade being caught. She even jumped through an open window to get away. Her ex-trainer yelled all sorts of things but Serena kept running until she couldn't hear her anymore.

Serena scanned around with her aura sense; she couldn't detect her former trainer's aura anywhere. Although, she was able to detect an aura of another. She recognized it as the aura of Arthur, the trainer with the Mankey. He was glad to have been able to track her down.

Serena was alert at first, but calmed down when Arthur explained everything. He was at the house because he was invited to, but eventually saw Serena being treated the way she was. Arthur didn't care whether or not it was illegal; he felt like he just had to help her out. So he deliberately showed her ex-trainer the Mankey, anticipating her to anger it and send it on a rampage. During all of that commotion, he let out a Kecleon he also caught during his active trainer days to find and leave Serena's pokeball in Mankey's path. Just like he was hoping, it was crushed and Serena was free. Then Arthur put Kecleon back in its ball while the commotion was still high. After that, he managed to put Mankey back in its pokeball.

He was shocked, though, when he saw Serena's trainer just give her up. She said Serena was being ungrateful and it was good riddance. She _was_ upset, but only at the idea of actually hiring a maid to do the household chores plus cooking. Arthur rushed out of the house and after Serena immediately. When he finished explaining, he asked Serena if she wanted to go with him.

Serena calmed down considerably. Then surprised at the sudden suggestion. She thought about it for a bit, but ultimately decided to go with him. It turned out to be very rewarding cause the way Arthur treats her is sharp contrast to how her former trainer treated her. Serena was still a Riolu when she chose to be with Arthur so the relationship he built with her caused her to evolve.

After revisiting her memories, Serena finally spoke.

"I'll give you time to sort this out and tell the others if you would have sex with me, right here and right now."

"Wha-? Serena, are you threatening me?"

"No, I didn't mean it as a threat. It's just that it will upset me greatly if I have to see Amber trying to make advances towards you and I have to sit by and pretend like nothing's out of the ordinary. I love you just as much as she does if not more. It's only natural I want to do those kind of things with you, too."

"Serena…" he said quietly to mostly himself than to her.

Arthur did some thinking, particularly about how they met and all those times they've had together since. Just like with Amber, a part of him felt she wanted to repay the favor. That small part of him, however, became smaller when he heard what Serena had to say.

_I suppose it's okay. It's for the sake of peace among my girls and I'm not committed to Amber right now._

Then he mentally kicked himself.

_I hope those weren't petty excuses._

Arthur stood up straight and gave her a reply.

"Ok, Serena. I'll have sex with you."

Serena had a bright look on her face. Then she jumped on him, nearly toppling him over.

"Watch the spike! Watch the spike!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy."

Arthur saw it was true; the happiness was shown clearly on her face. Arthur liked how he can make another one of his girls happy, but was surprised Serena got off of him and took off his pants as fast as she could.

"Whoa! This is kind of fast! Are you sure you don't want to-"

"NO."

"Say what?"

"No, I don't want to wait. I've already waited years before this moment."

Then Serena put her mouth on his cock before he could get another word in. The sudden concealment by Serena's muzzle put an extra spring in Arthur down below.

Serena sucked him at what was a good speed to her in order to enjoy the taste of this erotic kind of meat. Serena thought of it as delicious, enough to make her mouth water. All of that slippery salvia combined with the speed Serena was going at made all sorts of slurp-like sounds. Arthur considered it to be more exciting to him.

Serena felt like it was so right feeling it inside her mouth. She anticipated what it would feel like if it was filling up another hole. Serena looked so forward to it that she was getting aroused from just thinking about it. She kept sucking his cock until she couldn't feel it get any bigger. Finally, Serena let go. She beheld five glorious inches of meat in front of her eyes.

Arthur, on the other hand, wondered why Serena stopped. He may have thought Serena was sucking him rather fast but it still felt good all the same. His question was answered when he saw Serena face to face with him, getting ready for penetration.

She stopped a little while upon noticing she looks different than usual.

Arthur noted her reaction to her new look.

"Yeah, Serena. Apparently, sex counts as a battle for the mega stones to activate. I forgot just now you were still wearing yours."

She smiled.

_Thank goodness for this. It could give my confidence a greatly-needed boost. Even if I'm putting on a brave front, there are still feelings of nervousness swirling around in me._

Serena began to poke through her folds with Arthur's rod. Then, with gravity by her side, dived it into her and slashed her virginity in half. Serena gritted her teeth. Her eyes were watering. Her entire body was shaking slightly, using Arthur as support to stay up. To distract herself from the pain, she pulled Arthur in for a passionate kiss.

Arthur got into it quickly, trying to dominate Serena's mouth and tongue. Serena was attempting to do the same with him. Before she knew it, the pain was gone and the kiss has done its job exciting her even further. Serena had released more pre-cum, serving well to give her an easier time lifting herself up and down on Arthur's cock.

Serena did this part even quicker than her blowjob. It was powerful, too. Arthur felt so much force from not only Serena's pussy clamping down on him, but also from the strength he could feel from Serena's thrusts.

"Remember this force and this speed," Serena told him. "This is what I want to feel whenever you fuck me. Got it?"

_Serena wants to be treated this strongly? I think I hear the floor creaking a little._

Still, Arthur nodded to show he got it.

Concluding that Serena has the thrusting part of the act covered, Arthur reached up to play with her nipples. He pinched, rubbed, and even pulled on them. Serena want to kick it up a notch so she grabbed Arthur's head and, avoiding the spike, put him over one of her nipples.

Arthur had an idea where she was getting at. He sucked on it with so much force as if the last amount of liquid in the world was in it. That sent jolts of pleasure up Serena's spine. Arthur has noticed this. Now _he_ decided to kick it up a notch. He bit down on her nipple _hard_. So hard it was threatening to bleed.

Still, it did what Arthur intended. It was the last straw for Serena, sending her at her peak and making her drench the cock in her with cum. Serena howled loudly as she did.

Serena got a little wobbly in her limbs so Arthur laid her down on the floor.

"Serena, I want to continue."

She smiled and gave a nod. Still being sensitive after cumming, she let out squeals and howls of all kinds. Arthur was moving this time, trying to fuck Serena in the speed and force she said to remember. Serena didn't answer when Arthur asked her if he was doing it how she wanted; the sensations were clouding her head.

Arthur thought about how slippery he was now with Serena's ejected fluids. Then he got an idea. Arthur took himself out of her.

Serena felt something missing but, before she could figure out what, Arthur stuck himself into her again. This time into her butthole. Serena gasped sharply at the sudden penetration in a different place. Arthur continues to plunge in and out of her.

Once the shock was over, Serena reached a paw down and played with her clit. She rubbed against the swollen nub of flesh. It added more to her excitement.

Arthur felt it; he was going to let out his load.

"Serena… I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead."

After some more thrusting, Arthur came inside of her ass. Serena came at the same time, too.

Arthur made sure to move Serena a little bit so he could slump down on the floor right next to her. He lightly wrapped his arms around her. Both of them didn't move or say anything for a while. They simply wanted to bask in their afterglow for a bit. In the meantime, Serena turned back to her previous form.

Arthur later broke the silence. "Sorry, Serena, doing your other hole when I did. I should've asked first."

"Yes, I suppose you should've. But I didn't mind. Sex is _supposed_ to be spontaneous. Let's be even wilder next time," she replied with sparkly eyes.

_What in the name of Arceus did I get into?_ Arthur worried. Then he shook it off. _Oh, well. This is one of my girls. I don't mind. In fact, I even like it. I guess it's just gonna take some time to get used to her being so wild since she's usually, well, _serene.

"I need to think about how to tell this to the other girls first. Then we'll see about that next time."

"Ok," Serena answered, obviously content.

Arthur got up to get his pants. He saw them a few feet away from him. As he picked them up, Arthur saw the drips of blood on the floor. Then he freaked out, hurriedly going through his satchel.

**"AAAAHHHHHHH! Do I have something to wipe it off? Do I have something to wipe it off? DO I HAVE SOMETHING TO WIPE IT OFF?!"**

"I don't see what the problem is; we're in an abandoned house."

"That's not the point! Please just help me wipe the blood off!"

Serena helped him wipe it off. While she cleaned herself, Arthur finally put on his pants, having no more reason to panic.

"Have you calmed down now?" Serena asked with a hint of amusement.

Arthur's face turned red. "Yeah, I have. I was just shocked by the sight of the blood. I should have noticed something when my manhood was being put into your womanhood."

"Well, yes. I spent my whole life starting from when I was a cub taking care of _her_. I never had time to participate in my mating season. I barely had time to even learn about it. Besides, most Lucario save their first times for someone they strongly feel they can commit to or at least someone who is _very_ special to them."

Arthur's face got redder and looked down on the floor.

"Thanks," he said quietly, "that's flattering."

_You're very welcome, Arthur._

He jolted up and turned to Serena. She just stood there with a spacy, smiley face.

"Did you… just use telepathy?"

"Perhaps I have or perhaps I haven't. Come on, we need to get back home. The others will wonder if we're okay and then look for us."

Arthur shook his head to himself. He knew each girl was a handful in their own way, some more obvious than others. Still, Arthur grabbed his satchel before he left and walked with Serena out through the door, preparing for the sandstorm out there.


	4. Hungry for Something

Chapter 4 – Hungry for Something

Arthur is waiting for the clerk of the grocery store he and Missy were in to scan the items they were going to buy. Missy is right next to him, breathing in the smells of fresh foods and marveling at the sight of so many edible items surrounding her.

He has so far stopped her from diving into the food and eating them for it would force him to pay for or work off everything that would've been in Missy's belly. Missy noticed, however, that no matter how many times she was going to attack the unpaid-for food, Arthur hasn't said anything about it.

That's because his head is occupied once more by how he's going to tell the remaining girls about what he did. Not just with Amber, but Serena as well.

_Ok. So far it was Amber and Serena. There is Missy, Miley, Tomoko, and Darla who don't know yet. I can't believe I still don't have even the foggiest idea about how to tell them. Even the idea of telling them one-by-one sounds hard to work out in my head. Wait. Maybe I can tell Miley first. She is my first pokemon, after all. Yeah. Sounds good. Sounds reeeeeeeally good._

Missy watched on as Arthur made many facial expressions that matched what he was thinking. She never shown or told this to anybody but Missy is more observant than she's given credit for. She's noticed about nine days ago Arthur has begun to behave differently. Just like what's Serena has noticed, Arthur has been jumpy and not as cheerful as before. Arthur now has become more like that around four days ago.

Missy obviously noticed this, especially since it was Arthur. She's learned everything she could about him. How his body normally moves, the kind of faces he usually makes, everything.

It may sound creepy but she couldn't help it. Arthur has done so much for her after what she's been through.

She was with numerous trainers before Arthur. They all have gotten rid of her when they found out about her huge appetite. They found taking care of her was like taking care of a Snorlax, except they ate when awake and they don't wake up often. Some of those trainers even released Missy back in the wild before another trainer would come along and capture her. All of this bummed Missy out. She couldn't help it if she was usually so hungry. She was beginning to become hesitant bonding with anyone. Missy later found out it wasn't only humans who had a personal problem with how much she ate. It was pokemon, too. However, Missy began to loosen up when she met Arthur.

She was with another trainer at the time. He was well-known for disciplining pokemon. He took up the challenge of what he called Missy. Eventually, he had it with her. Missy was going to be released until Arthur came barging in.

He was passing by when he heard Missy's ex-trainer yelling at her. When she was threatened with being released, Arthur decided to intrude. They talked and talked. Then talked some more. The ex-trainer from time to time screamed some stuff. Finally, the two trainers decided to trade pokemon.

Of course, Arthur was given Missy in the trade. As for the trainer he traded with, it was a cranky Magikarp he failed to bond with. Arthur was afraid of what would happen should the little Fish Pokemon evolve. Arthur chose to be fair first and warn him but he said any pokemon would be better than Missy. So they successfully traded pokemon.

Arthur didn't stick around to find out how they were getting along. He continued his journey at the time with Missy in tow. She was uneasy about Arthur at first until she saw something in him. He was the first one to not mind at all how much she ate. Arthur did have to stop her from eating grocery store products before they were even bought but he was the first one Missy ever met who didn't find her troublesome.

The rest of the girls treated her as part as the family, too, but Missy had the most special place in her heart for Arthur.

Missy is getting really worried about Arthur, seeing him like he is. He looks like he's trying to solve a huge problem and no solution seems to pop up. Arthur seems a little calmer now so Missy assumed he found something that might serve as the answer.

It doesn't change the fact Missy doesn't like seeing Arthur like this. She wants to do something to cheer him up and make him happier but nothing is forming in her mind, either. There _is_ an idea in there but it's more for herself than for Arthur.

Missy blushed and shook her head. Well, she shook her head as well as she could when she has that gigantic maw attached to the back of it.

She rushed up ahead, waiting for Arthur at the sliding doors. When Missy did, however, she didn't catch Arthur taking a look at her flustered face.

_Oh, man. Now Missy's being bothered by something? I gotta talk to her sometime today. Maybe even tonight._

He gathered all of the groceries as needed, luckily not being too much for him to carry. The two walked back home, Missy nibbling along the way.

As soon as Arthur walked through the front door, Serena and Amber was there to greet him. Serena looks noticeably happier than ever and Amber gave away a hint that she suspects the Aura Pokemon of something. Tomoko and Miley were looking at the scene, suspecting the two girls of something as well. Darla just looked indifferent of it all, focusing less on that and more on the Titanic movie she was watching. Nobody at all thought of or seen Missy.

From where she was, she saw it. Amber making discreet flirting innuendo. Serena finding something to shot them all down. Arthur trying to make it past them, wearing a smiling face with a hint of discomfort the whole time.

Missy stood where she was, stunned.

_Are Amber and Serena… fighting over Arty?_

She wanted to curl her fists, hit something, scream so much it strained her lungs. But she didn't do any of that. Missy just stood there for a second and then she calmly walked over to her room.

Missy couldn't promise to be the typically happy and carefree girl she always had been before. Not when she has something important to her to worry about.

Missy stayed in her room the entire time and didn't come out until dinner. She managed to get permission to watch her favorite TV show, Silly Sir Spoink, while she ate. Missy felt a little bit happier watching it.

She also felt lucky that none of the girls tried talking to her or asked if something was wrong. All the more lucky that Arthur didn't do that. Little does she know she's going to approach the subject to someone tonight.

Missy got back into her room again right after dinner, shuffling through and nearly burying herself in the pile of trash still over her bed. She stayed like that until she heard the door open. Missy poked her head through the pile. She saw Arthur there; she dove back in.

"Come on, Missy. Get out of there."

Through the trash, she asked, "What is it?"

"I thought something was bothering you. I kind of saw you looking bummed out about something today."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You're not even looking at me when you talk to me. And you left a little bit leftover from 2 meatball submarine sandwiches. You never leave anything from your meals. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better?"

There was nothing but silence for a while. Finally, she responded.

"You mind if I ask some things?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're all watching a movie. One of the few that they all like to watch, too."

"Then do you like me?" Missy poked her head out once more.

Arthur's heart jumped a wide, vast leap.

_Oh, don't tell me…_

"Ah, Missy, you see, uh…"

Missy's wide, curious eyes began to water up. Her mouth was curling up in brewing sadness.

_Yep. I think she likes me._

"Missy, exactly what kind of like are you talking about?"

Missy calmed down a bit at the question. "I mean _like_ like."

"Then, I'm not sure. I was confessed to recently and I need to sort all this out, including how to tell you girls, too. It's important since it would affect you all in one way or another."

"Were you confessed to by Amber? Serena? Both?"

Arthur was shocked and red-faced. No words could escape his mouth, even if he wanted them to.

"I thought so, Arty."

Arthur has regained some composure. "Not that I'm saying it's true, but what makes you say that?"

"I notice things."

"You… noticed?"

Missy pouted and tried to cross her arms. All the junk surrounding her limited her movements. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in irritated tone of voice suitable for a pouting face.

_I never expected her to be so observant. That's usually Darla or Serena. Still, I can't hide this from her any longer._

"Nothing, Missy. I'm sorry," Arthur said as he stroked the side of her face. "As for Amber and Serena, yes, they confessed. I'm still trying to work everything out, like I said before."

"Did you have sex with them?"

His heart went nearly dead this time, thinking how to answer that question.

Upon seeing Arthur's face, Missy's face was heartbroken. Then it looked like it was going to break out in tears in no time at all. Upon seeing _her_ face, Arthur panicked, whispering in that small frenzy something he never expected to sprout from his lips.

"Missy! Don't cry! Please don't cry! How about I have sex with you?"

Now his heart is dead. That was an offer Arthur never thought he'd give to a pokemon, all the more so if that pokemon was one of his girls.

Missy, on the other hand, was surprised at the sudden proposal. Then her eyes began to tear up but this time with tears of joy. With all the strength she possessed, Missy pushed all of the garbage away and hugged Arthur, knocking his senses back to reality.

Arthur was about to take back what he said but then he saw Missy's lit-up expression.

_Well, I'm defeated. But I swear; if one more of my girls reveals that they wanna have sex with me, then I'm gonna stop thinking it's to return the favor._

"Before we do that, though, we need to clear some space on your bed. You don't mind if it's on your bed, do you?"

"I don't mind a bit," Missy replied happily, pushing aside some junk already. Arthur joined in helping her. He made sure there would be enough space for not one, but two enormous mouths that would be on the back of Missy's head. Arthur turned to her once they were done.

When Arthur did, he saw Missy looking nervous.

"What's wrong, Missy? You look kind of anxious."

"How could I _not_ feel like that?" Missy looked down on her bed, speaking softly as she spoke more. "It's my first time, you know."

She flashbacked a little into her past. Since everyone thought of Missy as gluttonous, they also thought she cared more about food than anything else.

"Then you're in luck. I've had my experience in first timers. Just lay down on your back right here and let me take care of everything."

Missy did just that. She was worried about how her first time would go, evidenced by how her body was positioned. It was exactly like how any girl would position themselves when they think about doing their first times right before they start.

_Damn, Missy looks really cute like that._

Seeing that Missy was obviously different from the last two girls he was with, he decided to do everything himself. All she would have to do was stay lying down and enjoy every sensation she would be given.

He started to stroke first, the arms being the first things he caresses. Missy wasn't as tense as she was before but the change was only a little bit.

Arthur stroked her sides next, brushing his thumbs over her nipples whenever he reached up to her upper chest. Missy started to get into it.

Finally, he tenderly touched Missy's thighs like he did the first two places. After a while, it appeared to Arthur she was ready for the next step. Pulling Missy's legs apart a good distance, he bent over and put his mouth over her slit.

She had to put slip in her little digits into her mouth. Missy was feeling a whole new wave of pleasure. Arthur's tongue traced the outline of her womanhood, occasionally flicking the clit. Then Arthur would insert his tongue in her front hole.

Arthur kind of wanted to hear Missy's moans more clearly, but knew she couldn't let them out in the open. Everyone else, after all, were right in the apartment with them even though it wasn't the same room.

Arthur's closed eyes were flooded with a bright light getting brighter by the second. He pulled his head away as fast as he could. Once that was over, Arthur's eyes laid on Missy, now in her mega evolved form. He was glad to see he had guessed the correct amount of space for those two mouths he knew would appear.

_Now for the most intimate part,_ Arthur thought as he came face-to-face with Missy.

"Missy, you know the biggest part of sex is me putting my thing in _here_?" he asked as he touched her slit.

She was feeling worried about that but she had that kind of talk with Amber before. It was a little tricky for her to make out some words behind Amber's southern accent, but got that it's only supposed to hurt the first time. Missy thought that if she can just get the first time over with, then she could properly enjoy all the other times after that.

"Yep. And I want you to put it in. And I want you to put it in before I lose all of my nerve."

"Got it."

Arthur placed his cock right next to Missy's feminine hole. The one in the front. He tried to do it as fast as you would to be when you rip off a bandage. Soon, Arthur hit something in there. The shield that was just as feminine as the hole he's digging into. To end it, Arthur pushed forward in one swift motion.

Feeling that pain, Missy pressed her face into Arthur's chest and screamed with all her might. Tears of pain fell down from her eyes like a waterfall, Arthur's shirt absorbing it all. She was shaking so much it was almost like she was somewhere incredibly cold instead of her much-warmer home. He caressed Missy's head, moving his hand in a slow and soothing vertical motion. For her, Arthur didn't dare move until he was absolutely _certain_ Missy was fine enough for him to continue.

Just a few minutes have passed. Missy pulled herself away from Arthur and his now soaked shirt. He saw that she was no longer crying and shaking. Now that Arthur was sure, he began to move.

Missy placed her fingers back into her mouth again, attempting to muffle her moans that were slowly but surely becoming noisy. Arthur grabbed her pillow and put it over her.

"Try using this to keep yourself silent."

She took the pillow as offered and was pressing it directly above her mouth. It made Missy quieter than when she was stuffing her mouth full of fingers.

Arthur started nice and slow. Then he became faster once Missy's moans gotten louder, almost like screams. At last, he got so fast she _was_ screaming through her pillow. Muffled, but screaming all the same.

Missy felt an incredible feeling; it just keeps rising more and more. Finally, the feeling reached the most intense part of itself. Missy pressed the head cushion on top of her mouth as hard as she possibly could.

Arthur, on the other hand, felt it was rather difficult. More challenging than the last two girls he was with. Arthur remembered Serena being tight and Amber being tighter than that. However, Missy was the tightest_ yet_. He was afraid if he were to have sex with another one of the girls, his cock would be pulled clean off.

The pain was gone by the time Missy came, but was painful at the beginning. Especially trying to rush for the sake of the girl underneath him. He constantly thought 'ow, ow, ow' over and over in his head. Arthur even let a tear or two escape from his eyes because it hurt so much. How he managed to hold himself back until Missy came was beyond him.

Speaking of which, Arthur let loose his seed inside of Missy after going in and out of her a few more times. He took himself out of her when they felt nothing left except for the lingering afterglow.

"Sorry, Missy," he said as he panted. "You don't like the white stuff in you, huh? I'll clean you out."

"It's ok. I can think of it like being stuffed. Just not stuffed with food this time." Missy's eyes were dropping, likely from her being tired from what they just did.

"Still, I'm gonna clean you up, okay? You just go to sleep."

At that, she closed her eyes and have dozed off. Missy was soon back in her regular form.

Arthur got to work, taking Amber's tissue box to clean them up.

_I'll just have to buy Amber another tissue box later. But I think I'll have to tell her that I had a serious nosebleed. And speaking of bleeding, or thinking of it since I'm thinking to myself, I'm glad most of the blood is on Missy and myself. I would have freaked out if it was on the bed instead!_

When he was done, Missy was clean, inside and out. Arthur took Missy's mostly clean blanket and covered her with it. He placed her pillow back under her head, too.

Arthur decided to take the trash and put them in piles, categorizing them. He swiftly thought in his head what pile consisted of what as he speedily made those piles.

While he was doing so, Arthur was happy that he could make another one of his girls happy. But he knew the problem just got a whole lot more complicated. And it all started with seeing Missy's beaming face before the entire sexual act was about to start.

Arthur was hunched over, sitting on his legs all formal Japanese-style and mulling over his thoughts.

_Great. Just great. Now another girl I have to worry about in this specific situation. Not I mind if it was Missy. It's just that now she's involved on_ that_ level. Why in the freakin' hell did I have to crumble at the sight of her almost-crying face!? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

After a while of self-panicking, he stood up shakily. A knock on the door occurred just then, making Arthur brush off his worries at the moment.

Arthur opened the door; Amber was there, followed by Miley. They asked if everything was okay now to which Arthur replied it was. He was glad the girls done what he asked of them and gave him plenty of time to talk to Missy privately, having watched that movie as a way of waiting. Otherwise, someone would've tried coming in and would then catch them red-handed.

Missy's roommates asked about the piles of trash next. He gave them a story about him successfully cheering up Missy and then asking her to clean up. The topic of such just appeared in his head and decided right then and there to suggest it. She put up a bit of a fight as one who knows Missy would expect. They fought to the point she tired herself out from it. Arthur chose to, for now, separate the pieces of junk by what kind they were. Fortunately, Missy didn't have anything in that pile that could have been a health hazard, like something that was likely to grow mold. She may be messy but at least she wasn't a total slob.

Amber and Miley, as well as everyone else, were flabbergasted at the idea of Missy being clean or tidying up something. Arthur had to keep more than one girl quiet as to not wake up Missy. Regardless of their reactions, they felt thankful that all of the trash littering the room would be gone.

Arthur announced bed time and everyone went into their rooms. As Arthur was going inside his room, though, he felt like he was being glared at. However, Arthur simply shook off the feeling once he entered his room and closed the door.

_That's probably just me stressing out over this. After all, I got three girls now to worry about in a certain way in this kind of situation. One half of the girls who might be divided against the other half. For now, I'll just get a good night's sleep and then look forward to tomorrow to ride the Ferris wheel with Missy. I think that'll clear my head and, when it does, the answer I've been waiting for will just come to me out of the blue._

Without even changing out of his clothes, Arthur plopped down on the bed and got under the blanket, temporarily sleeping his worries away for the night.


End file.
